bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Ice God Arius
Ice God Arius Skill 'Love Palpitations (BB gauge fills hugely after each turn & boost in effectiveness of Heart Crystals) 'Burst Sacred Sting (13 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 13 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Bracing Slash (16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, probable Weakness effect & recovers HP for all allies; Cost: 12 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary I would like to dedicate this to King Arius d' Great (aka Lecmed) for not only requesting this unit, but also for being a good friend of mine. We've been keeping in touch with each other for a long while now and it makes me excited to make a Unit Spotlight on his favorite unit, Arius! Again, thank you for being an awesome friend, Lecmed! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Arius boosts BB gauges by 3 BC and boosts HC effectiveness by 25%. While those two are good effects, they are both lacking behind in terms of the metagame level. 3 BC makes little difference to the BB gauges compared to BB fill rate and BC drop rate. The BC fill is better utilized by unit buffs from BB/SBB. The HC effectiveness is nice, but it's not the best in the game. Additionally, it's not much of a necessity to have since HC drop rates and healers can do the job better, even as subs. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Arius's BB utilizes a 250% damage modifier. If you actually think of the overall picture of this BB, this is just pure damage. The Weakness effect is quite useless if the squad carries ignore-Def. The funny thing is that Weakness has a chance of inflicting compared to ignore-Def, which, on the other hand, has a guaranteed chance of inflicting. With a below-average damage modifier, Arius won't be doing much damage to his enemies. It's also considering the fact that this BB barely provides utility, if any, at all. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Arius's SBB utilizes a 400% damage modifier, which is quite low for SBB, especially with the fact that Arius is only a 6* unit. The Weakness effect is nice, but still quite useless if the squad carries ignore-Def. The two buffs stack, but it's quite unnecessary because ignore-Def treats enemy Def as 0, which cannot be reduced any further. The heal effect is really nice and it's great to see Arius as the first unit to heal and attack using SBB. The heal amount, however, is only comparable to pure healers' BB heals since this heal is inferior to those of premium healers' SBB heals. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Arius can be quite solid in Arena, but due to his low utility in Arena, he's just going to be a pure damage dealer. His normal attack Drop Check is only 16 BC, which isn't enough to consider average. It's not enough to fully support the squad's BC generation. As a leader, Arius doesn't seem to be all that significant. He has the 3 BC fill, which contributes little to BB gauging. Additionally, the HC effectiveness effect is quite useless if the squad can already kill the opponent's squad on the second turn. Arena is more about killing opponents before they kill you and it shouldn't be a stall game. Stats Score: 7/10 Arius seems to be hovering in waves in the area of being average in the stat department. His Atk and Def stats are so close to being average at a shy of a few tens of points. His HP is around average as well, but his Rec helps his SBB heal become more potent. In terms of typing, my type preference for Arius is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Arius became the first berserk healer in the game, a unit that can Burst Heal and attack at the same time. However, due to the 7* units dominating the metagame, Arius doesn't provide much of a use to the squad. True, Arius heals with his SBB, but there are better units to use to cover that role better. For now, wait for his 7* form? Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Arius needs a 7* form. He's just dying to get one! Would that impress Selena? Would you like to see Arius get a 7* form? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Arius! Does he deserve a 7* form? Should his best friend Mega get one too? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out King Arius d' Great profile! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Statuesque Aurelia *Courageous Heart Alma *Goddess Tilith *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts